gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:The Truth is out there
Was ist denn los mit den Dialogen? Die ganze Stadt krabbeln Leute mit schwarzen Anzügen oder so. Das ist ganz schlechtes deutsch. Stimmen die Dialoge wirklich? LanceVanceDance 19:22, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub die sind nicht richtig. Die hat Voodoodriver geschrieben (Ich will ja nichts sagen aber ich glaub er/sie kann nicht richtig deutsch, warscheinlich kommt Vooodoodriver aus dem Ausland und hat sich die deutsche Sprache selbst beigebracht oder so ähnlich). Auf jeden Fall sollstest du es ihm nicht übel nehmen, mir ist das gleiche gestern auch passiert, ich hab mich auch sinnlos drüber aufgeregt, aber Zaibatsu meinte ich sollte Verständnis für Voodoodriver und auch für SanAndreasPTMG haben. Ich kann nur sagen ich hab vollstes Verständnis für beide, weil wenn man sich die Sprache selber beibringt, dann hat man es auch nicht leicht. ZacPac 20:36, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wusste nicht, dass er die Dialoge geschrieben hat. Ich hab auf jeden Fall Respekt dafür, wenn sich jemand die Sprache selbst beibringt, oder sich wenigstens wo beteiligt, wo sie gesprochen wird. Ich kenne leider die originalen Dialoge nicht (man müsste sie ja irgendwo auftreiben können), also wenn sie jemand kennt, kann er sie ja vielleicht berichtigen oder ergänzen. LanceVanceDance 12:34, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe diesen Dialog auf Englisch gefunden. Ich habe es in Google übersetzter übersetzt. Tut mir leid, ich war zu faul um es zu Korrigieren. Ich habe die Englische jetzt dort hingeschrieben. VoodooDriver 15:18, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ah okay das erklärt einiges. ZacPac 15:20, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber für mich ist das auch kein ablout perfektes Deutsch. Na ja, ist nun ja auch egal. :) Ice 17:01, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke das du mich drauf hinweist, ich hab mich verschrieben ZacPac 18:42, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube eher, er wollte dich auf ein fehlendes hab aufmerksam machen. Zaibatsu 20:59, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja das stimmt, das kommt davon wenn man nicht nochmal das nachliest, was man geschrieben hat. ZacPac 21:09, 14. Apr. 2010 (UTC) '''Merke: '''Immer nachlesen, was man geschrieben hat! xD Ice 12:03, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich misch mich da auch mal ein. Es ist nicht schlimm, sich mal zu verschreiben. Aber man sollte schon besser nachdenken. Rechtschreibfehler sind "okay", aber wenn ganze Wörter fehlen habe ich da kaum mehr Verständnis. Mal durchlesen, was man schreibt und dann verbessern, oder wenn man nicht weiß einfach mal einen anderen fragen ist da noch besser als Wörter wegzulassen. Aber das wäre dann ja nun geklärt. Chris 12:55, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Video und Mod Durch eine Mod kann man diese Mission und wohl auch andere unveröffentlichte Missionen "reaktivieren". Siehe das Video + die Beschreibung dazu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBUBFp72Ceo&feature=related --Colis 15:57, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wartet mal, da steht ja das, man da einen polizei-heli nehmen, und dann alle töten muss, heisst das etwa das man diese geheimnisvolle "unsichtbare" Kannone von den Polzei-Meverik ausnahmsweise mal in der mission benutzen kann? Grove-Street-Boy1 20:09, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Nö, das Ding schmiert ab, wenn man den Bayside Heliport erreicht. Cougar 20:30, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Seht ihr das bei 3:53 dort sitzt eine Einheit im Geschützturm vom FBI Truck. Wenn die Mission wirklich in allen Details so vorgesehen war und lediglich reaktiviert werden musste kann man es ja in den entsprechenden Fahrzeugartikel schreiben. 609NO$CENT! 21:52, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC)